Climate Plains
The Climate Plains are a region in Europe, divided in four zones that represent a different season. They are the 12th stage in Seven Lights: The Side Stories, and Wendy's 4th stage. Layout The stage starts Wendy down a hill, then she will hit some springs at the base of a ledge, bouncing her onto said ledge. There are some train tracks: she will immediately grind leftward when she gets on them. There will be a train coming, so Wendy must either run around it, or make a timed jump on top of it (she can retrieve a Fire Soul if she runs across it). Once past the train, she will grind toward a bridge, where another train is approaching. She must jump to either of the rails on the sides of the train, and dodge the flames as she goes across it. After passing the train, she will grind the tracks into a tunnel. She can jump off the tracks partway inside and run across the tunnel until it stops her at a protective fence. Carla can float Wendy up to a spring on the wall, which will bounce her to a Dash Panel on the opposite wall. As Wendy runs across the wall, she must sidestep to dodge Blastworms sprouting up. She will get to a stable ground, and will go up a hill to enter another tunnel. Rocktites will be in her way and attempt to jump on her, so Wendy must get aligned with them to cast Attack Spells. After Wendy exits the cave, she will go down a hill, then up another one - she must slide to go under a Shield Hunter's shield. She will hit a spring that will bounce her to a field of Like-Likes - using fake Fire Souls as lures. Wendy must avoid them and hit a spring on the other side. She will run up a mountain path and ride a rail down to a beach. Wendy must avoid the Ergtoroks, then she will hit a spring that bounces her onto a track over a bridge. The tracks will direct down onto the ocean's surface, and Wendy can skid across afterwards. Wendy must avoid the battleships' cannons, and when she gets to a bridge, Carla can lift her onto it. As Wendy grinds over the tracks, a train will be riding tracks that are on the surface. Her current tracks will end, so Wendy must jump to a rail on the train. When the train comes to end, Wendy can jump back on a bridge track. Wendy will come to a group of GUN Beetles, and must jump across them to a Spring Beetle at the end. It will bounce her onto another track, and she will grind between two other tracks where trains are crossing. A train is coming along Wendy's track, so she must jump to either the left or right when those trains pass. She can get back on the center track after that train passes, and she will get to the base of a mountain. Some springs will bounce Wendy to a ledge, where she must get past the Laser Hunters before Carla lifts her to the next ledge. She will enter the Winter Zone. Wendy must go up a hill to a field with some GUN Rhinos, which she can bypass and jump off the opposite ledge. She will run down a hill as a train with a drill (the Hag Express) chases her and rolls snowballs down. Wendy must avoid the snowballs, and near the end of this hill, she must grind on a rail that will bring her between a trench area. Wendy will land on a path where Ice Chus will sprout up in her way. Wendy can defeat them with Fire Spells, otherwise she can jump them. She will get to a pole, in which she must use airbending to send a whirlwind up it. She will fly up the pole and release toward another path. She can run across the path, which will curve up the wall, then bring her to another path. Wendy must get past more Ice Chu, then boost up a ramp that will send her to a road to the Autumn Zone. Story Importance *Ezlo teaches Wendy about the relation between bending and magic. **Ezlo explains the Four Forces - chi, magic, metahumanism, and physics - and how there's no sure, ultimate answer as to where they came from. **Ezlo tells Wendy about his former student, Vaati. Although he doesn't tell her, he suspects that Wendy is Vaati's daughter. *Gruntilda Winkybunion was released from the Fairy Sphere, after telling the Fairy King that she has Ocean Fairy, Princess Lazuli, in her captivity. **Gruntilda foreshadows the "team" she now works for. **After Fairy Princess Mavis watches Wendy's performance in battle, she deems the girl is not a threat and wants the fairies to cease trying to catch her. *When Wendy returns to Dr. Facilier, the latter reveals that he uses a Devil's Wand. **In the Posiverse, the Devil's Wand is illegal in over 102 countries and five Dolphin Republics. *A piece of triangle-shaped paper with an eye draw on it was hiding in Wendy's "Wendell" clothes, left there by Henry Churchill. The paper spots Facilier's Devil's Wand. Fire Souls #Wendy must jump on the first train at the beginning. She can collect the Fire Soul at the end of the train. #Hidden in the field of Like-Likes (who are using Fire Souls as lures). It is found on the far left. #After Wendy bounces across the GUN Beetles, with the last one bouncing her onto the tracks, Wendy is able to grind in the right direction. She will go down a hill, grab a Fire Soul, and some springs will bounce her the opposite way, getting back on track. Enemies *Trains *Trap Springs *Blastworms *Rocktites *GUN Shield Hunters *Like-Likes *Ergtoroks *Battleships *GUN Beetles *GUN Laser Hunters *GUN Rhinos *Ice Chuchus *Centiflies *Skulltulas *''Hag Express'' (boss) Geography The Climate Plains are divided into four regions, each which represent a different season. The Spring Zone is composed of green fields that are usually breezy. The Summer Zone is a beach, and train tracks are set on stone bridges that stretch across part of the ocean. The Winter Zone consists of a snowy range of mountains. The Autumn Zone is a forest of colored leaves that are always falling from trees. Trivia *Before deciding on its current name, Gamewizard first called it Rail Plains and Seasonal Plains. *The Climate Plains are based on the Four Realms from Zelda: Spirit Tracks, which explains all the trains in the level. *This level features the first appearance of Spree, a Forest Fairy who loves to draw rare and unique creatures. She was drawing a Centifly in the Autumn Zone. Category:Stages Category:Seven Lights Stages Category:Mountains Category:Snow Tundras